This invention relates to decorative laminates, and more particularly to a transfer laminate for forming elastomeric reflective metal surfaces on articles of manufacture.
In the past, highly reflective metal surfaces have been used on many decorative articles. A typical use is in metal bumpers and trim parts for automobiles. Chrome plating is chiefly used because of its high reflectivity, corrosion resistance, and abrasion resistance.
Because of the recent federal laws requiring impact-absorbing bumpers on motor vehicles, bumpers on some late-model automobiles have been made from elastomeric materials such as urethane rubber. These bumpers have advantages over their chrome-plated counterparts in terms of lighter weight, resistance to corrosion, and ability to absorb impact by deforming temporarily without being permanently damaged. Such bumpers are typically made from pigmented rubber without the common bright reflective metal surfaces. Despite their disadvantages, the standard chrome-plated metal bumpers are still used in many automobiles where the bright reflective metal finishes are more desirable.
The reflective metal trim parts on automobiles are typically made from metal castings which are chrome-plated and commonly attached to the automobile body by metal clips or fasteners. The disadvantages of such trim parts include the additional weight added to the automobile, time-consuming and relatively expensive attachment techniques, and corrosion problems resulting because the trim parts are made from a metal which is different from that of the automobile body and thereby causes corrosion from electrolysis of the dissimilar metals. Despite these problems, chrome-plated metal trim parts continue in use today, at least in part because of the relative ease with which differently shaped surface configurations can be plated with highly reflective, abrasion-resistant and corrosion-resistant metals such as chrome.